Hands - Jewel
by Jocelyn H
Summary: This is a kind of depressing songfic about Sirius Black. I censored it PG cuz it was so depressing. The effect is better if you are listening to the song...


Disclaimer: All the characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the song belongs to Jewel.

Hands – Jewel

Sirius looked past the bars of his cell. There was a dark silence. All was quiet. He sat speechlessly on the cold concrete floor. He eyed a dementor walking past him, and he could almost see the dementor's ugly face with his mouth ready to perform the "Dementor's Kiss." It was night, though you could barely tell through the thick brick walls of the somber prison.

__

If I could tell the world just one thing 

It would be that we're all ok 

And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful 

And useless in times like these 

Sirius hid his face in his hands and remembered…remember James, Remus, and Peter. He also remembered…Harry, the son of James and Lily Potter, the reason he was full of guilt. And Remus, the werewolf, the reason he was an Animagi. Peter…the reason he was here, in Azkaban.

__

I won't be made useless 

I won't be idle with despair 

I will gather myself around my faith 

For light does the darkness most fear

He lifted his face from his hands. It was no use, where was crying getting him to? He remembered the great friendship that had once been theirs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the creators of the Marauder's Map.

  
_My hands are small, I know _

But they're not yours, they are my own 

But they're not yours, they are my own 

And I am never broken  


The wedding, Lily and James Potter. That day, was the day of many tears of joy. The thought brought tears to Sirius's eyes. He stared blankly at the walls of the cell. A spider caught a fly, like Voldemort had murdered the Potters so many years ago.

  
_Poverty stole your golden shoes _

It didn't steal your laughter 

And heartache came to visit me 

But I knew it wasn't ever after 

And when Harry was born. That was the last time Sirius remembered he had really smiled. Shortly after Harry was born, Voldemort came. He mastered. 

__

We'll fight, not out of spite 

For someone must stand up for what's right 

Cause where there's a man who has no voice 

There ours shall go singing

They had fought bravely against the Dark Lord, but had lost. The downfall of Voldemort had been Harry, the son of James and Lily, Sirius Black's godson. Sirius watched as the other prisoners groaned and screamed in agony. He looked at himself. Maybe he should just let the dementors kill him… 

  
_My hands are small I know _

But they're not yours, they are my own 

But they're not yours, they are my own 

I am never broken  


"No." He thought. Harry, he was going to see Harry. The last remaining bit of happiness of his life; the reason he wouldn't let the dementors kill him, thought that he had murdered his parents, had sold them to the Dark Lord.

  
_In the end only kindness matters _

In the end only kindness matters   


Sirius's head filled with guilt. His head swarmed with loneliness, despair and fear. What would happen to Harry? What would happen to him? He turned to God.

__

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray 

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray 

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
He would get Peter. Peter was the cause of this. The reason he, Sirius Black, an innocent man was sitting here, in Azkaban, the reason that Harry, a young boy, was without parents, the reason, Lord Voldemort would come back into power…

__

My hands are small I know 

But they're not yours, they are my own 

But they're not yours, they are my own 

And I am never broken

There was a way. He would become an Animagi. He would escape, and return to the world. He would get Peter, and see Harry again, just one last time.

  
_My hands are small I know _

But they're not yours, they are my own 

But they're not yours, they are my own and I am never broken 

We are never broken  
  
He shook his head in denial. It wasn't all Peter's fault. It was also his fault. James's best friend had betrayed him and left him for dead. He was innocent, to the world, but in his heart, he was nothing short of criminal. 

__

We are God's eyes 

God's hands 

God's mind 

We are God's eyes 

God's hands 

God's heart 

We are god's eyes 

God's hands 

God's eyes 

We are god's hands 

We are god's hands

The stars twinkled happily overhead as Sirius Black took the form of a large black dog…Padfoot, of the legendary four from Hogwarts.

Author's Note: I thought this was really sad, or maybe it was just because I was listening to the midi, whatever the reason, it was still really depressing. Please don't flame me for writing an excessively sad songfic. 


End file.
